NO ME PIDAS SER TU AMIGO
by Meyka Tanimoto
Summary: Me armé de valor para decirte lo que sentía, pero me hiciste mucho daño. Lo perdí todo por tu culpa, ¿entonces a qué has venido después de tanto tiempo?
1. Capítulo 1

**Género: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Taichi X Yamato**

**Contenido: Angustia, Romance**

**Clasificación: NC-17**

**Título:**

**NO ME PIDAS SE TU AMIGO**

**Escrito por: Meyka Tanimoto**

_"Me gustas"_

Había susurrado, mientras me encontraba frente a la persona que amaba con todo mi corazón. Su cabello hondeó un poco con el viento, al igual que el mío. Tan hermosa mi persona más amada.

Por fin me había armado de valor para confesarme.

Una ligera sonrisa se curveó en su rostro, pero fue hiriente. Estaba preparado para ello, pero fue doloroso, más doloroso de lo que había pensado.

_"¿Por qué crees que me gustaría salir con alguien como tú?"_ antes de contestar, él detuvo mis palabras _"No es sólo que seamos hombres los dos, tú no me gustas, de hecho me repugnó el saber que tenías esos sentimientos hacia mí"._

Había contenido mi aliento, así que lo saqué al escuchar aquello. Bajé la cabeza. Ya lo sabía, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

_"Lo siento mucho, ¿aún podemos ser amigos?" _

Él me miró, demasiado incrédulo para mi gusto.

_"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué querría seguir siendo amigo de un fenómeno como tú que va por mi trasero? Olvídalo, Taichi, tú y yo ya no podemos ser nada."_

Tan terribles como ciertas sus palabras. Qué tonto, ¿por qué esa persona tan maravillosa habría de amarme?

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Taichi!

Grité, mientras me abrochaba la corbata.

-¡Taichi, si no estás listo aún, te voy a amarrar de un pie de la defensa de mi camioneta y te llevaré así a la preparatoria!

Una melena despeinada que me recordó a mis días de antaño, se asomó desde el umbral de la puerta del baño.

-Esa es mi línea, papá.

Aquel muchacho de dieciséis años rodó los ojos, mientras se quitaba el delantal que traía sobre el pecho y caminaba hacia la cocina para guardar su almuerzo en una caja de bento.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos.

Tomé mi abrigo y aquel chico me sonrió.

-¿Vendrás temprano hoy?

-Lo siento –dije, al momento en que me colocaba el abrigo encima y tomaba mi maletín-, hoy tengo mucho trabajo, tendremos visita de inspección y mi área del Tribunal debe quedar impecable como siempre.

Él me miró, como reprochándome que no llegara temprano.

-No tienes por qué festejar mi cumpleaños –le sonreí, al momento en que salíamos por la puerta de la casa que compartíamos-, después de todo un viejo como yo no quiere cumplir años.

-Cumples treinta y nueve, no estás tan viejo.

-Gracias por hacer notar mi edad, mocoso –entrecerré los ojos, mientras subía a la camioneta.

Aquel chico sonrió. Si no fuera porque sabía que era mi hijo, podría perjurar que era yo, aunque sus ojos amielados emitían un brillo casi dorado.

-A veces me recuerdas tanto a tu madre.

Solté, mientras él sonreía, negando con la cabeza.

-No sé por qué, soy igualito a ti.

Sonreí, sacando la camioneta del garaje, mientras esperaba a que la puerta se cerrara automáticamente antes de marcharnos con rumbo al instituto en el que estudiaba mi hijo.

-Oye, papá…

La tenue voz que había empleado aquel chico me sorprendió, así que volteé a verlo, algo interesado en su plática. Sus mejillas se encontraban un poco sonrojadas y jugueteaba intranquilamente con su caja del almuerzo.

-… bueno… yo me preguntaba cómo es que supiste que mamá era la indicada…

Su pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Volteé a verle, demasiado sorprendido por su pregunta y sobre todo, por su actitud. Lo que había ocurrido entre su madre y yo nunca había tenido que ser explicado a mi hijo, tan sólo lo sabíamos los abuelos de mi hijo y yo.

-¿Acaso por fin estás enamorado?

Mis palabras habían calado en mi garganta, casi como si hubiera pasado lijas por ella, en vez de saliva.

-Bueno, ella es la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa de todas. Ella es bellísima, ella es perfecta. Es inteligente… –dijo con ensoñación- y es la capitana de fútbol femenil.

Sonreí, divertido por la ensoñación con que había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

-¿Y ya le dijiste lo que sientes por ella?

-Bueno, sí –después se hundió en su asiento y suspiró-, pero me mandó a freír espárragos porque ya está saliendo con alguien más –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-, alguien se me adelantó.

-No te pongas así, mocoso –sonreí, acariciando con ternura sus cabellos castaños-, hay más peces en el mar.

-Pero yo quería sólo ese pez –dejó escapar un suspiro-. En fin, ya me voy, que se te hace tarde. No se te olvide la junta del lunes, papá –mi hijo abrió la portezuela de la camioneta, saliendo por ella, después se despidió de mí con un ademán de su mano-. No te esfuerces demasiado y llega lo más temprano que puedas.

Asentí, mientras me ponía en marcha hacia el trabajo.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando llegué a la casa. El informe estuvo excelente y hacía una hora acabábamos de firmar el acta circunstanciada. Pese a las buenas noticias me sentía exhausto y a veces me preguntaba si el dormir poco y vivir estresado era lo que deseaba de mi vida.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!

Escuché a mi izquierda, sorprendiéndome al ver un bonito pastel sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y a mi hijo durmiendo en el sofá más grande.

-No debiste molestarte.

Me senté a su lado para recibir su abrazo.

-El cumpleaños de una persona nunca debe pasarse desapercibido.

Sonreí, apartándome de ahí, para abrir la puerta del guardarropa que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta principal y dejar mi abrigo y guantes ahí.

Justo cuando iba de regreso con mi hijo, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sorprendido por la hora murmuré por el intercomunicador.

-¿Quién…?

Mis palabras murieron en mis labios cuando escuché una voz que había querido olvidar para siempre.

-Soy yo, Taichi, Yamato Ishida.

¿Qué carajos hacía esa persona afuera de mi casa?

-¿Qué quieres?

El tono de mi voz sorprendió a mi hijo e incluso a mí.

-¿Podemos quedarnos ésta noche en tu casa? Disculpa, no supe a quién más recurrir, eras el más cercano.

De mala gana abrí la puerta, sorprendiéndome al verlo a él y a una chica rubia idéntica a él.

-Buenas noches –ella saludó muy amablemente.

-Buenas noches… -parpadeé, seriamente confundido.

-Pasen, pasen…

La voz de Taichi me sorprendió, al igual que a mi "invitado".

-Tuviste un hijo.

Susurró a mi lado, mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos por el enfado.

-Mi vida es irrelevante –siseé con peligrosidad- y la tuya es igual para mí. Hay una habitación para invitados…

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños –Yamato sonrió al ver el pastel en la mesita de centro-, felicidades.

Aquella sonrisa causó un crack dentro de mí. Nunca lo había visto sonreír con tanta amargura, con tanto dolor, no desde que dejé atrás todo. Mi máscara de frialdad se quebró ante él, así que sólo suspiré, mientras señalaba las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

-Pueden quedarse si lo desean. Hay dos camas individuales en la habitación de invitados. Taichi, por favor dales cobijas y enciende la calefacción.

-Sí, papá.

-He tenido un día agotador, por favor discúlpenme.

Me metí en mi habitación, sintiendo aún el odio recorrer mis venas. ¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a venir a pedir mi ayuda cuando me hizo tanto daño en el pasado?


	2. Capítulo 2

_ "Me gustas"_

Él había susurrado, mientras me miraba de frente. Su cabello hondeó un poco con el viento, al igual que el mío. Me quedé pasmado al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero algo en mí lo intuía; sin embargo, no podía corresponderle, no podía amarlo, quererlo, atesorarlo, como él hacía conmigo.

Una ligera sonrisa se curveó en mi rostro, hiriente, lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que no estaba en condiciones para corresponder esas palabras.

_"¿Por qué crees que me gustaría salir con alguien como tú?"_ antes de que él pudiera agregar algo detuve sus palabras _"No es sólo que seamos hombres los dos, tú no me gustas, de hecho me repugnó el saber que tenías esos sentimientos hacia mí"._

Quizás mis palabras fueron muy duras hacia él, pero no me interesaba salir con él. ¡Demonios, era sólo mi amigo!

_"Lo siento mucho, ¿aún podemos ser amigos?"_

Me sorprendí aún más con sus palabras, pero negué con la cabeza.

_"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué querría seguir siendo amigo de un fenómeno como tú que va por mi trasero? Olvídalo, Taichi, tú y yo ya no podemos ser nada."_

Tan terribles como ciertas mis palabras. ¿Pero quién iba a pensar que aquellas palabras nos dejarían a los dos marcados para siempre?

**Capítulo 2**

Pensé que había dejado atrás ese día, cuando de pronto lo recordé, mientras miraba a través de la ventana del tren. Sora y yo habíamos tenido una terrible pelea y ella me había atacado con un cuchillo. Resulté con una profunda herida en el brazo que laceró mis nervios de la mano izquierda y ella fue hospitalizada por una fuerte neurosis.

-¿A dónde vamos, papi?

La voz de Natsu, mi hija mayor, me trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-No lo sé, mi amor –sonreí-, tan sólo tomé éste tren sin pensar.

Ella sonrió, acariciando mi brazo.

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí –sonreí, acariciando con premura sus cabellos-, pudieron salvar la movilidad de mi brazo y de mi mano, no te preocupes.

Hacía menos de dos semanas que habíamos tenido esa pelea y ella pidió el divorcio inmediatamente. No quería decirle a mis hijos el motivo de nuestra pelea, pero de cierta forma entendía el sentimiento de su madre, porque también era doloroso para mí el ausentarme por tanto tiempo por cuestiones laborales.

Creo que ella se sentía tan sola como yo, tan desvalida, tan desprotegida. Nuestro matrimonio se había convertido en una rutina, no un nido de amor, de esperanza, de comprensión y de respeto. Supongo que todo se vino abajo cuando me enteré que ella tenía un amante, una persona contra la que yo no podría competir nunca.

Miré mi tableta electrónica, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Quizá estaba recurriendo a la persona equivocada, la cual me echaría inmediatamente de su casa, sobre todo por lo tarde que era, pero era el único en quien podía pensar.

El tren se detuvo y Natsu me miró.

-No te ves como alguien que no sabe a dónde ir, papi.

Me hizo reír su comentario, así que sólo acaricié su cabello.

-Sé a dónde quiero ir, pero no sé si llegaré.

Sin embargo, antes de que me diera cuenta habíamos cruzado la ciudad y encontrado a esa bonita casa con jardín. Me había costado mucho el convencer a Hikari de que me proporcionara la dirección de Taichi, pero a regañadientes y, después de que Takeru la persuadiera, me había dicho cuál era su domicilio.

Él se portó a la altura, aunque seguía mirándome con mucho resentimiento. Ciertamente no lo culpaba, yo fui quien lo orilló a estudiar y vivir en lejos de su familia y amigos.

El haberlo visto revivió muchos sentimientos de dolor en mí.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, papi?

La voz de mi hija me sorprendió, pero sólo sonreí, mientras acariciaba con suavidad sus rubios cabellos.

-Ya pensaré en algo, Natsu, no te dejaré desprotegida.

Ella me abrazó, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que mi hija también sufría con la separación. Hiro, mi hijo, había decidido quedarse con Sora, mientras Natsu había resuelto irse conmigo. Ambos eran lo suficiente maduros como para decidir. No los culpaba, aunque me había sorprendido que mi hija mayor quisiera acompañarme en mi travesía, mientras encontraba una razón a todo el caos que me rodeaba.

Me embargó una profunda tristeza. ¿Qué haríamos ahora? Había renunciado a mi trabajo sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias; me encontraba sin nada, debido al divorcio y a la separación de bienes que únicamente me dejó una maleta llena de ropa, ¥5000 yenes, dos boletos abiertos del shinkansen y una vieja fotografía de mi familia.

-Ya verás que todo mejorará, Natsu, no te desesperes. Buscaré pronto dónde vivir y me conseguiré un trabajo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Había un gran remolino en mi garganta asfixiándome. Imploré entonces por un milagro, por un simple y sencillo rayo de luz en mi vida.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando me desperté sudando. Odiaba la oscuridad. Natsu suspiró profundamente, se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente.

Me levanté, temblando con fuerza, debido a mi estado anímico. Busqué a tientas la perilla de la puerta para girarla. Al salir por el pasillo lo único que me recibió fue más oscuridad. Me sofoqué, mi respiración se hizo más pesada, al igual que el aire que estaba respirando. Caí de rodillas, sujetándome el pecho.

Una luz se prendió al final del pasillo, era Taichi.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, recorriendo mis mejillas y mi quijada, hasta caer en el piso. Él volteó a verme de pronto, sorprendido por encontrarme en aquel lugar.

-¿Todavía le temes a la oscuridad, Yamato?

Su voz fue suave cuando me levantó con algo de esfuerzo. Me abracé con fuerza a su cuello, mientras intentaba calmarme.

-Tranquilízate, sólo estamos aquí mi hijo, tu hija y yo, no hay nadie más. Prenderé la luz…

-No… -me abracé con mayor fuerza, deseando que no me soltara-… no me dejes aquí.

-No te voy a dejar aquí, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-No…

-Estamos solos aquí, Yama.

-Pero…

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, separándome de él y mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Te has tomado la medicina?

Yo negué, mientras él dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Prende la luz del pasillo, voy a orinar y a tomar agua. Deberías de tomar…

-No puedo, por los analgésicos para mi herida no puedo.

Taichi quiso dar un paso adelante, pero se lo impedí. Me volteó a ver, realmente enfadado, pero…

-Yamato, en verdad necesito ir al baño. Si quieres hablar de algo espérame en la sala o en mi cuarto, pero déjame ir.

Lo solté después de unos segundos. Él me volteó a ver por última vez, antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. Yo giré mi cabeza hacia el final oscuro del pasillo por el que bajaban las escaleras y después me quedé mirando la luz prendida de la habitación de Tai. Caminé instintivamente hacia su pieza, mientras escuchaba mi propia respiración y mis pasos crujir sobre la madera.

Su habitación tenía un futón matrimonial sobre una base de madera. Una lámpara sobre un pequeño buró era la que iluminaba aquel lugar con un brillo anaranjado. Me senté en el futón, mirando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. Estaba sudando en frío.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Su voz me asustó, por lo que después volteé a verlo con una mirada desorbitada.

-¿Cuándo podrás tomarlas de nuevo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Desearía no volver a tomarlas nunca, sólo tengo problemas para dormir cuando estoy solo.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro al momento en que cerraba la puerta y se sentaba a mi lado. A pesar de haber querido protestar, dejó que lo abrazara, mientras me enterraba en su pecho e intentaba tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que vinieras a mi casa a pedir asilo?

Suspiré profundamente, mientras me abrazaba con mayor fuerza.

-Sora y yo nos separaremos. Creo que tiene a alguien más a su lado, por eso ha decidido dejarme.

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron sobremanera. Él negó con la cabeza, mirando después hacia un punto inexistente.

-Después de todo el amor también termina, ¿eh? –él sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro- No te aflijas, las cosas pasan, las parejas igual. Uno trata de ser estable y después te dejan.

-Yo la amaba tanto, pero… -me separé de su abrazo; después enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos-… pero creo que no supe demostrárselo lo suficiente. Estuve mucho tiempo fuera; ella necesitaba más atenciones de mi parte.

-Tu trabajo no es fácil, Yamato –la cama crujió cuando él se recostó con los brazos detrás de su nuca-, tienes que salir fuera y esas cosas, eres un genio, pero de nada te sirven tantos reconocimientos si estás olo. No te aflijas, lo tienes más fácil para encontrar a una nueva mujer a la cual amar. Sólo recuerda que no es necesario estar con otra persona para poder perdonar y continuar adelante, para sanar tus heridas. Es una mentira que un clavo saca a otro clavo, porque puedes llegar a hacerte mucho daño y también a la persona que esté a tu lado.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, pero asentí. En todo el tiempo que no lo había visto él había cambiado. Veintiún años no pasaban en balde sobre una persona. No tenía casi arrugas, aunque se le notaba cansado; su tez era un poco más pálida, quizá debido a su trabajo en oficina; su cabello ya no era un desastre como antaño; se veía completamente pulcro y ordenado.

-Has cambiado mucho en éste tiempo –dije sin mirarle a los ojos-. Me pregunto si ya me has perdonado.

Él me miró fríamente, pude sentirlo.

-El pasado quedó enterrado y la verdad no me gusta escrudiñar en él. Vete a acostar, mañana encuentra otro lugar para vivir y por favor déjame de molestar.

Él se levantó del futón para abrir la puerta y prender la luz del pasillo.

-Si tienes miedo de dormir en la oscuridad, deja prendida una lámpara.

Asentí, levantándome del asiento.

-Gracias, Tai.

Antes de salir acaricié suavemente su mano. Él se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo miró a otro lado.

* * *

Me desperté a las diez de la mañana con veintitrés minutos. Volteé a mi derecha, encontrando vacía la cama, Natsu ya se había levantado. Hice lo mismo y tendí la cama. Bostecé con fuerza al salir por la puerta. Un aroma dulce inundó mis sentidos, ocasionando que mi estómago gruñera de hambre.

-Buenos días.

Saludé con amabilidad. El hijo de Taichi me saludó cordialmente, mientras mi hija preparaba unos panecillos calientes.

-¿Y Taichi? –pregunté, buscándolo en las cercanías.

-Fue a trabajar –dijo su hijo como si nada.

-¿A trabajar en domingo? –parpadeé, seriamente confundido.

-Él ha sido siempre así –dijo el chico como si nada-, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo.

De pronto me sentí identificado con ese muchacho de aspecto idéntico a Taichi, con excepción de sus ojos, puesto que eran más claros, casi con un tono dorado.

-Disculpa que te pregunte, Taichi –le sonreí con suavidad-, ¿pero y tu madre?

El chico volteó a verme con gran sorpresa y después se entristeció.

-Pensé que usted lo sabría, puesto que mi padre lo dejó entrar en su casa –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Ella murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Papá siempre me ha cuidado, al igual que mis abuelos maternos, pero no conozco a mis abuelos paternos ni a la familia de mi papá.

Me dio un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar aquello.

-Son buenas personas –sonreí con algo de tristeza-, si te conocieran seguro que te amarían.

-Pero mi papá no habla de ellos –aquel muchacho entrecerró los ojos-, ni siquiera quiere que los mencione. No sé qué haya pasado para que no pueda siquiera evocarlos. Quizá ellos interfirieron con la relación que tuvo con mi mamá, no sé.

Natsu nos interrumpió cuando colocó la comida en la mesa.

-Que les aproveche –sonrió con suavidad, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos cuando Taichi correspondió el gesto.

-Está delicioso, señorita Natsu –dijo aquel muchacho-, es extraño comer algo preparado por otra persona que no sea yo, mi padre es un desastre para la cocina.

-Mi mamá igual –mi hija colocó coquetamente un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, haciéndome enfadar más-. Papá siempre fue el que cocinó cuando estaba en casa.

Quise hacer un puchero, pero la puerta del apartamento se abrió con estrépito, mientras Taichi entraba y abría el armario que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, justo debajo de las escaleras.

Estaba vestido con un traje café oscuro y una gabardina NEGRA. Sus zapatos también eran cafés y la corbata que usaba era roja.

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde está mi maletín?

Su hijo se levantó de su asiento y le pasó el maletín que se encontraba a un lado del sillón.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado, papá –el chico rodó los ojos, mientras Taichi sonreía con algo de condescendencia-, ¿por qué mejor no vamos al parque de diversiones para que te desestreses y no olvides las cosas?

Tai entrecerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-No he revisado los acuerdos y mañana es día último de mes, mis subalternos me llevarán sentencias para comentar…

-Bien…

Al ver la expresión de su hijo, Taichi se mordió los labios.

-Bueno, mañana, antes de que mi secretario de acuerdos me dé cuenta con las audiencias del lunes, revisaré rápidamente los acuerdos.

La expresión que cruzó por el rostro de su hijo le sacó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Genial, podemos ir al parque de diversiones, tienes siete meses prometiéndolo.

Taichi asintió, mirando con preocupación su maletín.

-El trabajo siempre estará ahí, no se irá a ningún lado –el chico le arrebató con suavidad el maletín-, y si tú te vas, él seguirá ahí, esperando por otra víctima.

Nunca había visto reír así a Taichi, pero me hizo sentir extrañamente aliviado.

-El trabajo es un victimario –sonrió-, no lo había pensado de esa manera.

-¿Entonces vamos a ir? –el chico sonrió, con ojos de cachorrito- Di que sí.

Yagami dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Por si no lo habías notado aún continúan las visitas.

-Entonces podemos llevarlas –el moreno resolvió-, la señorita Natsu no conoce los parques de diversiones de por aquí, ¿o sí, señorita?

-Pues no, pero… -ella se sonrojó suavemente-… no quisiera que fuéramos una molestia.

-Claro que no, papá tiene dinero por montones porque es un tacaño.

Taichi hizo el atisbo de querer ahorcar a su hijo, pero sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Iré a cambiarme.

-¡Yay! –el muchacho levantó los brazos con alegría.

* * *

Fue un largo viaje, de esos tediosos a los que tienes que ir por compromiso. Los únicos que charlaron durante el trayecto fueron nuestros hijos.

Sin embargo, al bajarnos del automóvil y entrar, su rostro palideció. No supe por qué razón, hasta que seguí su mirada, encontrándome a mi hermano, su esposa y sus suegros.

Taichi quiso tomar a su hijo por un brazo para detenerlo de avanzar hacia ellos, pero tarde fue cuando Hikari pronunció su nombre.

-¿Taichi?

El muchacho volteó automáticamente, sorprendiendo a toda la familia Yagami.

Sabía la razón del porqué lo odiaban y tristemente estaba consciente de que yo había sido la causa.


End file.
